Straight Twist
by starfire207
Summary: Amy is back again! What is she planning this time? Will the penguins be able to stop her? Sequel to Unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- MIA Leaders

It was one of those nights in Central Park Zoo where everything was completely silently and you could hardly hear a peep. Even the lemurs weren't making their loud obnoxious music. Everything was dead silent and everyone was asleep by now.

Well, everyone except the penguins, who were watching their shirtless ninja action theater. The four avians stared at the TV screen as they watched the ninjas perform powerful and audible smacks and karate chops.

"And that concludes this episode of Shirtless Ninja Action Theater!" the announcer said in a gruff voice. "Now it's time for the 10' o clock news." The screen was replaced with Chuck Charles talking about the weather.

That's when Skipper flicked the TV off. "Kowalski, what day is it?" asked the leader. Kowalski grabbed out a calendar from his feathers and replied, "It's Friday, March 8, 2013." "Today is recon night!" exclaimed Skipper. "And I got my freak on for recon!"

"Skipper is that really necessary? I mean you could barely here a peep." said Private. "You can never be too sure young Private." replied Skipper. "Also, my gut is telling me that something is up." With that, the penguin grabbed a pair of binoculars and scaled the ladder up onto the ice flow.

The avian scaled onto the clock tower and inspected the area. "Scanning, scanning, scanning." said the penguin as he scoped the park. All of his senses were sharpened. He could notice the slightest movement and hear the slightest sound such as breathing.

"Thank goodness for coffee." he mumbled. He continued scrutinizing the park. When he heard a rustle in the bushes, he immediately slid over to the bush and got in his fighting stance expecting the worst,

Out of the bushing hopped a little bunny who was grooming its paw. When it saw him, it cocked its head to the left in curiosity and when Skipper didn't do anything else; it turned the other direction and hopped the other way.

Skipper let out an exasperated sigh. "Mammals." he muttered under his breath. He went back up to the clock tower, after half an hour, he decided that the coast was clear.

"The park and zoo are all clear and no enemies are detected. The perimeter seems to be clear. I'm heading back." whispered the penguin. As he was in mid slide of the tower, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"You are really starting to let your guard down Skippy." He whirled around to face. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded even though he already knew who the voice belonged to.

A chinstrap penguin with violet eyes stepped out from behind the clock tower. "Bonjour Skipper. Miss me?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm just her to pay you a visit. Didn't I say I would come back?" asked the she penguin ad a false look of innocence flashed over her eyes. "Ha ha, like I'm falling for that again. What are you planning this time?" asked Skipper sternly.

"You could've just said hi." muttered Amy. "Anyway, you're coming with me." she stated. "As if." said Skipper. He raised his flippers in a defensive stance. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, if you must do it the hard way. They so will I." She pulled darts from her feathers and hurled them at Skipper who dodged. The darts were now embedded into a nearby tree.

He glanced at the tree and a small wince escaped his beak. "Oh, relax Skipper these things aren't deadly. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not that type of person." She was then knocked back by Skipper.

She landed on her back with a wince. A part her flipper was slightly grazed. Nonetheless, she stood up, "Time for option two." Amy muttered. "Option two?" asked Skipper confused.

"I came better prepared this time. I'm not alone Skipper." replied the chinstrap penguin. "Huh?" Skipper was interrupted when a flipper came from out of the shadow and hit him on his pressure point. He collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks, Henry." said Amy. The emerald eyed Adelie penguin stepped out from the shadows. "No problem Amy." he replied with a half smile. "Are you sure you want me to help me with this? You don't have to if you don't want to." said Amy.

"Anything for my best friend. Anyway, I can't remember a time when I was so excited."  
Reassured the penguin. "I'm so glad you're helping Me." she said as she handcuffed Skipper's flippers behind his back.

"Now let's go get the dolphin!" she said with a beaky grin. With that, she and Henry left with Skipper, now heading for Brooklyn.

(At Coney Island)

Dr. Blowhole was working in his lab working on his latest machine that would assure him world domination. "If you cross the blue wire with the green one," The doctor was interrupted by a loud clanging noise in the hall.

"Who could that be?" he murmured. All of the lobsters had gone back to their dorms already and it was after lights out. It was probably Red 16 forgetting his lunch box again. He went over to check anyway. He cautiously rolled out of his lab.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked warily. Another clang, this did not sound like Red 16 at all. His flipper reached up to his right eye prepared to use his laser beam against the intruder. He waited and waited until he heard a voice.

"Really Blowy? You're going with the laser?" said a female voice. He turned around to face his perpetrator. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I thought I'd stop by for a little visit." said the penguin. "You're not welcome here." he said impatiently.

"And why is that?" Amelia asked in an amused tone. "Because you betrayed me, almost took over the world, and you used my lab without asking permission." "Don't worry, I'm not staying for long, I just got to get what I need." she said.

"Huh?" asked the dolphin. Without a response Amy got out a dart and hurled it at Blowhole which impaled his flipper. His eyes began to blur and he fell off his segway into unconsciousness.

"How much of the plan was that?" asked Henry. "That? That was only part one replied the chinstrap penguin smiling.

**Sorry for the slightly rushed chapter and sorry for taking so long for the sequel! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Captured

**Hey there! Yeah, sorry for not updating so long. I'm getting lazy and I deserve a slap for that. *slaps myself* Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

(Skipper's PoV)

I groggily opened my eyes but all I saw was pitch black, Where am I? What happened? My head was aching painfully. But when I tried to rub my temples, I noticed that my flippers were pinned to a steel wall and so were my feet. I tried to recall what happened but nothing came to mind. All I remember was being knocked out when doing recon. I heard an high pitched cackle and a glowing red eye. Well, that answers my question.

"Blowhole!" I snarled through a gritted beak. The lights flickered on and revealed the chinstrap penguin holding a red flashlight. "Psych! It's me!" she pushed a button on a tape recorder that was lying on the floor. It let out a cackling laugh which was Blowhole's signature laugh. "You're behind this?!" I exclaimed. "Well, duh, who else could it be Skippy?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"How come I don't remember anything?" I demanded. "I- or we used Kowalski's amnesia mist on you." replied Amy. "We?" Another penguin stepped out. He was a tall Adelie penguin with emerald eyes and wore a grin on his face. "This is Henry; my friend and partner in crime. Henry , this is Skipper." the devious avian introduced.

"So Blowhole isn't a part of this?" I asked confused. "Nope, in fact, he's right next to you." Amy replied. I turned to my left where it was still dark. The lights came on revealing an unconscious dolphin who was also suspended to the wall. Blowhole also started coming to and shook his head in confusion. When he opened his eye , he glared at the penguins. "You!"

"Did you miss me Blowy?" asked Amy again, giving a cocky smile. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you guys." Wait, she captured Blowhole and I? What is that lady up to…

*****Normal PoV*****

"What are you planning this time, huh? And why are we here?" the commando penguin asked. Dr. Blowhole also turned to the chinstrap penguin hoping for an explanation on why they were there.

"Isn't that a little obvious? I whipped up a little something called a revenge plan. Also, a second shot at world domination. With you guys out of the picture, there would no one in my way. The world will crumble at my feet."

"No evil laugh?" "Eh, I'm not the laughing type." she replied. "The others will notice that we're gone." Skipper stated. "No they won't. As far as they're concerned Skipper, they probably think you are on a 'super secret solo mission'. As for Blowhole, it's Saturday night, which means he usually goes on a trip to Boston-"

"How do you know I go to Boston?!" the dolphin cut in. "Hello? I used to work for you, remember?" the penguin responded."Oh, right." Blowhole answered. "Your reinforcements aren't coming for a while. It is also impossible to escape. Unlike my old boss, I know better than to leave the controls in the same room." she added with a grin.

"Anyway, a hope you guys are comfy because you're not going anywhere." With that Amelia left followed by Henry.

"Well brainiac? Any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Skipper.

**Sorry if it's so short! This story is going on hiatus until I get more ideas for it. But still, please R&R!**


End file.
